


Dead Garden

by Esiako



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esiako/pseuds/Esiako
Summary: A little thing about dead Flowers' arrivals to the Hall of Flame
Kudos: 7
Collections: No Single Flower Wilted





	Dead Garden

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think a major character death warning is needed but like, they're all dead (mostly)

Hurley got there first. Not the first overall, but first one from the Flowers. The hall was pretty empty back then, only a little over dozen people, figuring out where they actually were.

\-----

Bryanayah was second. One of the first arrivals when the next season started. Came to the hall with a Pie and a Lover. Told Hurley about their dorky replacement and peanuts the fans voted for.

\-----

Jorge was third. Arrived in the middle of the season, along with one Garage. He didn't have to tell Hurley and Bryanayah how many players died already, even with Eclipse not being the only weather anymore. Couldn’t really tell them that if he wanted to anyway.

\-----

Isaac was fourth. The last of the Flowers to arrive that season. Told Hurley and Bryanayah what Jorge couldn’t. About the fraud and the second strike. He also told the Flowers about Jorge’s replacement and her budding relationship with the Flowers captain.

\-----

Matheo was fifth. After a long siesta and half of the next season he joined Flowers in the hall. It was kind of a relief really, he was more of an electrician than a blaseball player anyway and fans aren’t always kind to those who don't perform well. He told the others about the Grand Unslam and the resulting Feedback making players swap teams. About how a skeleton who replaced Isaac was a Taco now, and one of Ace’s kids is now in his spot. About how a day before Matheo was incinerated, a smoke who replaced Bryanayah switched places with the grand unslammer themself.

\-----

Morrow was sixth. More of a Shoe Thief than a Flower really, they welcomed them anyway. Morrow talked in more detail about the Grand Unslam and what they saw during it. They also told Matheo about the plant he used to take care of that replaced him after he was gone.

\-----

Caligula was seventh. Almost two seasons have passed since the last Flower arrived in the hall. The arrivals were getting rarer in general but there she was. She told the Flowers about the division changes and the idol board. About the reverb and blooddrain weathers that did not affect the Flowers yet, but were happening all over the league. She didn’t talk about Beck or the budding remains of her incinerated body, slowly taking root in the Garden.

\-----

And then, a couple of seasons later, Caligula and Morrow were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much but I was thinking about the dead lately and this happened


End file.
